concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Dury
Glencoe (Norman Watt - Roy/John Turnbull) November 21, 1971 Caley, Edinburgh, SCOT September 16, 1972 Booth Farm (Buxton Pop Festival) September 9, 1972 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supporting Roy Wood & Wizzard) August 18, 1973 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supporting Jo'Burg Hawk) November 24, 1973 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG Byzantium January 29, 1972 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Hawkwind) July 1, 1972 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Rory Gallagher) March 22, 1973 Caley, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Status Quo) Kilburn & The High Roads 1971 December 5, 1971 Croydon School Of Art, London, ENG 1972 1973 February 7, 1973 Tally Ho, London, ENG February 8, 1973 Kensington Russell Gardens, London, ENG February 13, 1973 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG September 15, 1973 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG November 1-2, 1973 King's Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting The Who) November 10, 1973 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG (with Brinsley Schwarz) December 29, 1973 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supporting String Driven Thing) 1974 April 28, 1974 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 17-19, 1974 Biba Rainbow Room, London, ENG May 25, 1974 Lord Nelson, London, ENG (supported by Dr. Feelgood) August 2-3, 1974 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG August 22, 1974 Lord Nelson, London, ENG August 29, 1974 Town Hall, Hove, ENG (supporting Chilli Willi & The Red Hot Peppers) August 30, 1974 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG September 29, 1974 Kings Road Theatre, London, ENG December 7, 1974 North East London Polytechnic, London, ENG 1975 January 10, 1975 Marquee, London, ENG January 27, 1975 Dingwalls, London, ENG February 4, 1975 100 Club, London, ENG (supported by Humphrey) February 18, 1975 Marquee, London, ENG March 1, 1975 Chelsea College of Art, London, ENG (supported by The 101ers) March 2, 1975 Queen's Hotel, Southend-on-Sea, ENG March 16, 1975 Golden Lion, London, ENG May 4, 1975 New Victoria, London, ENG (supporting Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show) May 11, 1975 Winning Post, Twickenham, ENG November 29, 1975 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG December 11, 1975 Maidstone College of Art, Maidstone, ENG (supported by the 101ers) 1976 February 18, 1976 Marquee, London, ENG March 11, 1976 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Kokomo) May 29, 1976 Balham Passage, Colchester, ENG June 13, 1976 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Eric Burdon Band) June 17, 1976 Walthamstow Assembly Hall, London, ENG (Kilburn & The High-Roads last show, supported by The Sex Pistols & The Stranglers) 1977 Ian Dury & The Blockheads (Live Stiffs - Elvis Costello And The Attractions, Ian Dury And The Blockheads, Wreckless Eric And The New Rockets, Nick Lowe's Last Chicken In The Shop, Larry Wallis's Psychedelic Rowdies, Dave Edmunds October 3, 1977 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG October 4, 1977 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL October 6, 1977 Exhibition Centre, Bristol, ENG October 7, 1977 Bath University, Bath, ENG October 8, 1977 Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG October 9, 1977 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG October 11, 1977 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG October 13, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT October 14, 1977 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG October 15, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 16, 1977 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 18, 1977 University Of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG October 19, 1977 Top Rank Suite, Brighton, ENG October 21, 1977 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG October 22, 1977 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG October 24, 1977 Champness Hall, Rochdale, ENG October 25, 1977 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 26, 1977 Top Rank Suite, Cardiff, WAL October 27, 1977 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 28, 1977 Lyceum, London, ENG October 31, 1977 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG November 2, 1977 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG November 3, 1977 University Of Essex, Colchester, ENG November 4, 1977 Polytechnic, Newcastle upon Tyne, ENG November 5, 1977 University Of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG Ian Dury & The Blockheads Dirty Dozen Tour 1977 December 4, 1977 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG December 6, 1977 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG December 8, 1977 George Square Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT December 9, 1977 Salford University, Salford, ENG December 10, 1977 Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG December 11, 1977 Eric's, Liverpool, ENG December 12, 1977 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG December 13, 1977 Barbarellas, Birmingham, ENG December 15, 1977 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG December 16, 1977 Pavilion, Bath, ENG December 17, 1977 Plymouth Polytechnic, Plymouth, ENG December 18, 1977 Roundhouse, London, ENG 1978 February 21, 1978 Cologne, GER (Rockpalast) February 23, 1978 Fiesta, Plymouth, ENG February 25, 1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (supported by Whirlwind) March 19, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supporting Lou Reed) March 21-24, 1978 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 8.30 & 11.30, supporting Lou Reed) March 26-29, 1978 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Lou Reed) April 2, 1978 Glenn Miller Ballroom, Boulder, CO (supporting Lou Reed) April 5, 1978 Peaches Record Store, Atlanta, GA (Record Store Promo) April 5, 1978 Civic Center, Atlanta, GA (supporting Lou Reed) April 7, 1978 Kingfish, Baton Rouge, LA (supporting Lou Reed) April 9, 1978 Opry House, Austin, TX (supporting Lou Reed) April 13, 1978 B'Ginnings, Schaumburg, IL (supporting Lou Reed) April 14, 1978 Park West, Chicago, IL (supporting Lou Reed) April 15, 1978 Oriental Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Lou Reed) April 16, 1978 State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, supporting Lou Reed) April 18, 1978 University of Kansas Hoch Auditorium, Lawrence, KS (supporting Lou Reed) April 19, 1978 American Theatre, St. Louis, MO (supporting Lou Reed) April 21, 1978 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Lou Reed) April 22, 1978 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supporting Lou Reed) April 24, 1978 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supporting Lou Reed) April 25, 1978 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Lou Reed) April 26, 1978 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (supporting Lou Reed) April 27, 1978 Tomorrow Club, Youngstown, OH (supporting Lou Reed) April 28, 1978 State College Gym, Buffalo, NY (supporting Lou Reed) April 30, 1978 Four Acres, Utica, NY (supporting Lou Reed) April 30, 1978 Framingham State College, Framingham, MA (supporting Lou Reed) April 11, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 2, 1978 Pantasia Recorz, New York City, NY (Record Store Promo) May 2-3, 1978 Bottom Line, New York City, NY Ian Dury & The Blockheads UK Tour 1978 May 11, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 12, 1978 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG May 13-14, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Matumbi & Whirlwind) May 15, 1978 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG May 17, 1978 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG May 18, 1978 Odeon, Canterbury, ENG May 19, 1978 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG May 20, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG May 21, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 23, 1978 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL May 24, 1978 Top Rank, Swansea, WAL May 26, 1978 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG May 27, 1978 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Matumbi & Whirlwind) May 28, 1978 New Theatre, Coventry, ENG May 29, 1978 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG May 31, 1978 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG June 1, 1978 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT June 2, 1978 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT June 4, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 5, 1978 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG June 6, 1978 Victoria Hall, Stoke, ENG June 7, 1978 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG June 9, 1978 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG June 10, 1978 Lockley Grand Hall, Preston, ENG June 11, 1978 Empire, Liverpool, ENG June 12, 1978 Derby, ENG June 13, 1978 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG June 14, 1978 Ilford Odeon, London, ENG November 21, 1978 Audiomax, Hamburg, GER November 24, 1978 Stadthalle, Sindelfingen, GER December 1, 1978 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED Ian Dury & The Blockheads UK Tour December 1978 December 17-18, 1978 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG December 19, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG December 20, 1978 Streatham Odeon, London, ENG December 21-22, 1978 Gaumont State Kilburn, London, ENG December 23, 1978 Ilford Odeon, London, ENG 1979 May 13, 1979 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 15, 1979 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER May 23, 1979 Friedrich Ebert Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER June 5, 1979 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG June 14, 1979 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER June 24-25, 1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 27-28, 1979 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG June 29-30, 1979 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG July 2, 1979 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG July 3, 1979 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG July 4, 1979 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG July 5-6, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG July 8-9, 1979 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG July 13-14, 1979 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG July 16-17, 1979 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG July 19, 1979 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG July 20, 1979 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG July 21-22, 1979 Apollo, Manchester, ENG July 25, 1979 Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, WAL July 28, 1979 Capitol, Aberdeen, SCOT July 29-30, 1979 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT July 31, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT August 3, 1979 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG August 5-12, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG August 14-15, 1979 Ilford Odeon, London, ENG December 22, 1979 Brixton Academy, London, ENG December 27, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 1980 January 5, 1980 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supporting The Clash) November 14, 1980 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG November 15, 1980 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG November 21, 1980 Mayfield Theatre, Belfast, NI November 23-24, 1980 Grand Cinema, Dublin, IRE November 26, 1980 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT November 27, 1980 Tiffanys, Glasgow, SCOT November 29, 1980 Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, WAL November 30, 1980 Victoria Hall, Stoke, ENG Ian Dury & The Blockeads Tour December 1980 December 1, 1980 Locarno, Bristol, ENG December 2, 1980 New Cornish Riviera Lido, St. Austell, ENG December 3, 1980 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG December 5, 1980 Wessex Hall, Poole, ENG December 6, 1980 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG December 7, 1980 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG December 8, 1980 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL December 10, 1980 Top Rank Suite, Birmingham, ENG December 11, 1980 Tiffanys, Coventry, ENG December 12, 1980 Ice Stadium, Stockholm, SWE December 14, 1980 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG December 15, 1980 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG December 16, 1980 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG December 17, 1980 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG December 18, 1980 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG December 20, 1980 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG December 21-23, 1980 Michael Sobell Centre, London, ENG 1981 June 8, 1981 Burgemeester Damen Sportpark, Geleen, NED (Pinkpop 1981) July 29, 1981 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (It's Only Rock 'N' Royal, GLC Festival) July 29, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG August 30, 1981 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT December 10, 1981 Festival Hall, AUS December 22, 1981 Lyceum, London, ENG 1982 December 19, 1982 Lyceum, London, ENG 1983 December 18, 1983 Victoria Apollo, London, ENG (The Big One) 1984 Ian Dury and the Music Students February 16, 1984 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG (first of four warm up gigs, billed as Wanker & Son) February 25, 1984 Kolnoa Dan, Tel Aviv, ISR March 16, 1984 Leicester University Queen's Hall, Leicester, ENG March 19, 1984 Chipenham, ENG March 23, 1984 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG March 30, 1984 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG April 2, 1984 Dome, Brighton, ENG May 4, 1984 Caley, Edinburgh, SCOT June 14, 1984 Coronet, London, ENG 1985 December 22, 1985 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (Snow Ball Revue) 1990 September 25-27, 1990 Town & Country Club, London, ENG December 22, 1990 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 1992 August 8-9, 1992 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Madstock) 1994 August 6, 1994 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Madstock) August 20, 1994 Forum, London, ENG 1995 December 9, 1995 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 1998 May 22, 1998 Wollaton Park, Nottingham, ENG (Rock City Festival, supporting Shane McGowan & The Popes) July 25, 1998 Stoke Park, Guildford, ENG August 8, 1998 Victoria Park, London, ENG (supporting Paul Weller) October 11, 1998 Norwich E.U.A., Norwich, ENG October 12, 1998 The Junction, Cambridge, ENG October 14, 1998 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 1999 April 7, 1999 Venue 27, Luton, ENG April 9, 1999 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG April 12, 1999 Blackheath Hall, London, ENG April 15, 1999 Dacorum College, Hemel Hempstead, ENG May 29, 1999 Perth, SCOT (Perth Festival Of Arts) June 1, 1999 Carlton Marquee, Hay-On-Wye, ENG July 23, 1999 Guildford, ENG (Guildford Live '99) December 19, 1999 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG December 20, 1999 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG 2000 February 4, 2000 Norwich E.U.A., Norwich, ENG February 6, 2000 London Palladium, London, ENG 2001 THE BLOCKHEADS - 5/8/2001 - GUIFEST (GUILDFORD) 2002 THE BLOCKHEADS - 21/12/2002 - ARTS CENTRE (COLCHESTER) 2003 THE BLOCKHEADS - 31/3/2003 - JAZZ CLUB (LONDON) 2004 THE BLOCKHEADS - 18/12/2004 - ARTS CENTRE (COLCHESTER) 2006 THE BLOCKHEADS - SUMMER SUNDAE WEEKENDER (DE MONTFORT HALL, LEICESTER) 2007 WILKO JOHNSON - 16/9/2007 - NEW ROSCOE (LEEDS) THE BLOCKHEADS - 23/12/2007 - SHEPHERD'S BUSH EMPIRE (LONDON) 2008 WILKO JOHNSON - 16/3/2008 - THE HALF MOON (LONDON) WILKO JOHNSON - 13/7/2008 - NEW ROSCOE (LEEDS) WILKO JOHNSON - 19/9/2008 - THE HALF MOON (LONDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 21/12/2008 - SHEPHERD'S BUSH EMPIRE (LONDON) 2009 THE BLOCKHEADS - 1/4/2009 - THE JUNCTION (CAMBRIDGE) THE BLOCKHEADS - 2/4/2009 - LE MOODS (MONTE CARLO) THE BLOCKHESDS - 3/4/2009 - NEW MORNING (PARIS) THE BLOCKHEADS - 4/4/2009 - LE TRAVERSE (ROUEN) THE BLOCKHEADS - 8/4/2009 - ROSE S THEATRE (TEWKESBURY) THE BLOCKHEADS - 11/4/2009 - THE OLD MARKET (BRIGHTON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 15/4/2009 - TOWNGATE THEATRE (BASILDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 18/4/2009 - RIPLEY BLUE (HARROGATE) THE BLOCKHEADS - 19/4/2009 - THESAGE (GATESHEAD) THE BLOCKHEADS - 22/4/2009 - WYVERN THEATRE (SWINDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 24/4/2009 - GORDON CRAIG THEATRE (STEVENAGE) THE BLOCKHEADS - 25/4/2009 - THE BROOK (SOUTHAMPTON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 26/4/2009 - THE BROADWALK (SHEFFIELD) THE BLOCKHEADS - 30/4/2009 - ELECTRIC BALLROOM (LONDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 2/5/2009 - PALACE THEATRE (SOUTHEND) THE BLOCKHEADS (WITH MADNESS) - 17/7/2009 - VICTORIA PARK (LONDON) WILKO JOHNSON - 20/11/2009 - UNIVERSIDAD DE CADIZ (AULARIO LA BOMBA, CADIZ) 2010 WILKO JOHNSON - 2/2/2010 - KOKO (LONDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 2/4/2010 - CIVIC HALL (NATWICH) THE BLOCKHEADS - 18/7/2010 - GUILFEST (GUILDFORD) THE BLOCKHEADS - 22/10/2010 - BLACKHEATH HALLS (LONDON) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 9/12/2010 - THE SPIN (OXFORD) 2011 WILKO JOHNSON - 8/3/2011 - 02 ACADEMY (LIVERPOOL) WILKO JOHNSON - 12/3/2011 - 02 ACADEMY (LEEDS) WILKO JOHNSON - 7/4/2011 - SHIBUYA CLUB QUATTRO (TOKYO, JAPAN) THE BLOCKHEADS - 22/5/2011 - THE FLOWERPOT (DERBY) WILKO JOHNSON - 26/5/2011 - LEEDS IRISH CENTRE (LEEDS) WILKO JOHNSON - 19/6/2011 - STAG COMMUNITY ARTS CENTRE (SEVENOAKS) WILKO JOHNSON - 25/6/2011 - DURHAM BLUES FESTIVAL (DURHAM) THE BLOCKHEADS - 11/7/2011 - MONTO WATER RATS (LONDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 12/7/2011 - MONTO WATER RATS (LONDON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 13/7/2011 - MONTO WATER RATS (LONDON) WILKO JOHNSON - 20/7/2011 - RANTAPUISTO (AANEKOSKI, FINLAND) THE BLOCKHEADS - 29/8/2011 - BRAUNSTON VILLAGE WEEKENDER (BRAUNSTON) WILKO JOHNSON - 29/9/2011 - ROBIN 2 (BLISTON) WILKO JOHNSON - 30/9/2011 - 02 ACADEMY (ISLINGTON, LONDON) 2012 DYLAN HOWE QUINTET - 10/1/2012 - WAKEFIELD JAZZ CLUB (WAKEFIELD) WILKO JOHNSON - 1/3/2012 - TAVASTIA (HELSINKI, FINLAND) WILKO JOHNSON - 5/4/2012 - PAVILLIAN ARTS CENTRE (BUXTON) WILKO JOHNSON - 6/4/2012 - WATERSIDE ARTS CENTRE (SALE) WILKO JOHNSON - 7/4/2012 - GRAND (CLITHEROE) WILKO JOHNSON - 12/4/2012 - ARLINGTON ARTS CENTRE (NEWBURY) WILKO JOHNSON - 13/4/2012 - WHARF (TAVISTOCK) WILKO JOHNSON - 14/4/2012 - ACORN (PENZANCE) WILKO JOHNSON - 15/4/2012 - TUNNELS (BRISTOL) WILKO JOHNSON - 19/4/2012 - LAWRENCE BATLEY THEATRE (HUDDERSFIELD) WILKO JOHNSON - 20/4/2012 - ARC (STOCKTON) WILKO JOHNSON - 21/4/2012 - DRILL HALL (LINCOLN) WILKO JOHNSON - 22/4/2012 - APEX (BURY ST EDMUNDS) WILKO JOHNSON - 26/4/2012 - THE WARDROBE (LEEDS) WILKO JOHNSON - 27/4/2012 - CARNEGIE THEATRE (DUNFERLINE) WILKO JOHNSON - 28/4/2012 - GATEHOUSE (STAFFORD) WILKO JOHNSON - 29/4/2012 - ELECTRIC PALACE (BRIDPORT) THE BLOCKHEADS - 16/11/2012 - PICTUREDROME (HOLMFIRTH) THE BLOCKHEADS - 30/11/2012 - ASTOR THEATRE (DEAL) THE BLOCKHEADS - 8/12/2012 - ARTS CENTRE (COLCHESTER) THE BLOCKHEADS - 22/12/2012 - G LIVE (GUILDFORD) 2013 GILAD ATZMON (WITH CHRISTIAN BREWER'S TRIO - 8/1/2013 - THE LOWER GROUND (LONDON) GILAD ATZMON (WITH FRANK HARRISON - 9/1/2013 - JAZZ AT THE FIELD (ROSSENDALE) GILAD ATZMON (WITH SARAH GILLESPIE - 11/1/2013 - GORING TOWN HALL (GORING ON THAMES) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 12/1/2013 - PLOUGH ARTS CENTRE (GREAT TORRINGTON) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 16/1/2013 - GRIMSBY JAZZ (GRIMSBY) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 17/1/2013 - SEVEN ARTS (LEEDS) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 18/1/2013 - SHEFFIELD JAZZ (SHEFFIELD) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 19/1/2013 - HIDERWAY (LONDON) GILAD ATZMON (WITH PETER OXLEY'S 4TET - THE SPIN (OXFORD) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 25/1/2013 - THE VICTORY CLUB (CHELTENHAM) GILAD ATZMON & OHE - 27/1/2013 - HEN & CHICKEN (BRISTOL) GILAD ATZMON (WITH GRAHAM YORK'S TRIO - THE BLUE VANGUARD (EXETER) WILKO JOHNSON - 6/2/2013 - LE BRIN DE ZINC (CHAMBERY, FRANCE) HARGREAVES/JANKEL COLLECTIVE FEAT POLLY GIBBONS - 21/2/2013 - RONNIE SCOTTS HARGREAVES/JANKEL COLLECTIVE FEAT POLLY GIBBONS - 22/2/2013 - RONNIE SCOTTS HARGREAVES/JANKEL COLLECTIVE FEAT POLLY GIBBONS - 23/2/2013 - RONNIE SCOTTS THE BLOCKHEADS - 28/3/2013 - JAZZ FESTIVAL (NATWICH) THE BLOCKHEADS - 29/3/2013 - 53 DEEGREES (PRESTON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 6/4/2013 - ROYAL FUNCTION ROOMS (ROCHESTER) THE BLOCKHEADS - 12/4/2013 - WEST END CENTRE (ALDERSHOT) THE BLOCKHEADS - 13/4/2013 - CONCERT HALLS (BLACKHEATH) THE BLOCKHEADS - 18/4/2013 - RUBY LOUNGE (MANCHESTER) THE BLOCKHEADS - 19/4/2013 - ROBIN 2 (BLISTON) THE BLOCKHEADS - 20/4/2013 - UNDER THE BRIDGE (LONDON)